Rip Van Edward
is episode 120b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on January 22, 2005. Synopsis After being knocked unconscious by an apple, Edward awakens in the 30th century, and must find a way to get back to his time period before it's too late. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Future Paul and Future Oscar *Josh Peck as Eric and Future Eric *Dan Green as Future Dallas *Gary Sauls as Future Joey and Future Constantinos *Edward Felker as Future Stanley *Dee Bradley Baker as Future Snodgrass *Dan Castellaneta as Floyd Trivia *The episode's title is based on the 1819 short story, Rip Van Winkle. *"Sounds of Science 1" by Josef Mundigl plays as the title card track for this episode. *For a long time, fans considered this to be the last chronological episode. This was eventually confirmed to be true by series creator Gary Sauls. **Coincidentally, this was supposed to be the series finale. However, since the show was still popular, Warner Bros. wanted to get the show renewed for another season, so Sauls reluctantly agreed, and he eventually made the next season the last. *This was the last Edward and Eric episode to ever air on Kids' WB, on May 17, 2008. This was because it was the last day Kids' WB was on television. *This episode marks the only time Grass Skirts Blowing played during the post-movie era. *Although this episode premiered in 2005, this was made in 2004 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. Transcript (We see the title card, which is in outer space, and a robotic voice reads the title) 'Voice: '''Rip Van Edward. (We see the opening credits) (The episode begins with the brothers at Lakeside City Park. Edward is examining an ant hill) '''Edward: '''Ah... the ants, one of Earth's most fascinating eusocial creatures. And so far I've counted 81,498 of them. These will make great specimen! (Suddenly, Eric is seen shaking the apple tree Edward is close to) '''Eric: '''Stupid apple tree! They say money grows on trees, but I CAN'T GET A TASTY APPLE TO COME DOWN! (continues shaking the tree) '''Edward: '''Eric, what the heck are you doing?! (Suddenly, an apple hits Edward's head, and he gets knocked out cold) (That night, Floyd is cleaning the park) '''Floyd: '''Dang it, I thought I told these kids to stop playing with crash test dummies here in this park! Oh well, all the trash cans are filled up, so I can't just dump this. (Floyd eventually buries Edward deep into the ground with a shovel) '''Floyd: '''That oughta do it. (whistles and walks away) (We see a montage of time passing by. As it goes on, we see Lakeside City getting more and more advanced as Edward is still knocked out underground) (The Lucky 6 can be seen above, about to plant a new apple tree so they can replace the one that Eric was shaking 10 centuries ago, since that one has died. However, what's unfamiliar about this sight, is that Snodgrass is there) '''Snodgrass: '''Alright now, guys, the weather conditions are perfect for us to plant a replacement apple tree. And thanks to how I helped technology advance, we don't have to wait 10 years to grow a tree! It'll be fully grown and healthy within a heartbeat! (The Lucky 6 is clearly amazed) '''Constantinos: '''Let's start digging first. '''Stanley: '''I'll dig! I'm great at digging! '''Joey: '''Says you, Johnny McNoFriends. (They start fighting over who should dig, but the fight gets so intense that they actually go underground, where they hit an unconscious Edward) '''Joey: '''What the heck is this? '''Stanley: '''I think it's a Neanderthal. '''Joey: '''You're already a Neanderthal. '''Snodgrass: '''Hey! What's all the hubbub? Time waits for no one! '''Joey: '''Uh, we found a fossil. It's blocking our planting spot. '''Dallas: '''Unlike most fossils, it's not covered in bones! '''Joey: '''Yeah, (to Dallas) now help me get this fossil out before I make you covered in bones! (They toss out Edward's unconscious body. The Lucky 6 is curious about what - or in this case, who - it is, but Snodgrass is the only one who recognizes him) '''Snodgrass: '(under his breath) Edward... 'Eric: '''Huh? '''Snodgrass: '''I said, let's go take this to the local morgue. It certainly isn't a fossil. (They pick up Edward's unconscious body and head off. Snodgrass laughs menacingly) '''Snodgrass: '''Edward, your time will soon come! (Later, in a morgue, Edward is wearing nothing but his tank top and underwear, and his body is resting on a metal table. The 6 and Snodgrass are surrounding him) '''Eric: '''What are we to do with this? If it's not a fossil, and it's actually a corpse, you think it's one of Match Boy's enemies? '''Snodgrass: '''We can dump it in the ocea- err, I mean, let's give it an autopsy. '''Dallas: '''This body looks pretty old - older than my pops. It may be best to donate it to science afterwards. '''Snodgrass: '''Enough chatter! Now, someone hand me anything that will cut this thing open. (As Eric is reaching for some tools, Edward is slowly gaining back his consciousness) '''Edward: '(softly) Ugh, where am I? (Eric hands Snodgrass a bonesaw, and as Snodgrass grabs it and prepares to cut Edward open, Edward quickly realizes what's going on and he screams loudly before dodging the knife) '''Eric: '''IT'S ALIVE!!!! (screams bloody murder) '''Constantinos: '''We've gotta put it down! '''Joey: '''Oh my god, it's hideous! '''Stanley: '''Quick, Joey, fetch me a hammer! (Joey hands him an oversized mallet) '''Stanley: '''Thanks. (Stanley prepares to hit Edward with it, but as he swings it over his back, he accidentally hits Joey in the head. Joey's entire body is now deflated, with his eyeballs bugging out) '''Stanley: '''Oops, sorry. Category:Edward and Eric Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 5 Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages